


do the walls come down (when you think of me?)

by archmaestergilly



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 8, F/M, Missing Scenes, jonsa drabblefest 2018, word count: 300-400
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: So there is magic beyond the Wall after all. He found himself thinking of his sisters, perhaps because he'd dreamed of them last night. Sansa would call this an enchantment, and tears would fill her eyes at the wonder of it, but Arya would run out laughing and shouting, wanting to touch it all. (Jon, ACOK)day 8: the wall.





	do the walls come down (when you think of me?)

**Author's Note:**

> some internal musing as sansa stays in castle black in 6.05.

The cinch creaks when it rolls. The higher they go, the stronger the wind makes it rattle. Sansa steps closer to the side and grips the handle. The man beside her throws her a grin. “Don’t worry, m’lady. This thing hasn’t crashed in years.”

She nods curtly, but her fingers hugged the iron bar tighter. It seems half an hour has passed before they reach the top. Sansa treads outside carefully. The black brother snorts at her and leaves her alone. He greets another man dressed in similar black and Sansa can feel their eyes on her, leering at her.

Sansa misses Brienne’s reassuring presence as the lady knight is busy preparing for her journey to Riverrun. Brienne warned her that Castle Black rarely has a female resident, and who knows what this group of criminals will do when they see a lady alone?

 _These are Jon’s men,_ she thinks, _Jon will not let them harm me._

Pulling Jon’s old cloak closer, she walks along the Wall, away from the brothers.

The sun peeks shyly from behind the clouds, painting the ice with a blue-ish color. Yards and yards of land unfold before her, white as far as her gaze can see. A wide forest spreads not too far from where the Wall stands, its grass a blade glazed with ice. The haunted forest, Jon calls it.

All her life, she never thought that this is where she would be safest. Even with the cold and meager foods and the lecherous looks, she knows that she is protected here. It is Jon, she realizes. His warm smile and his strong arms and his gentle laugh. He makes her feel safe, and this is a feeling she has long ago refused to trust. Not after everything, not until Jon.

A gust of wind hits her face. Sansa blinks. Tears fall to her frozen cheeks. The Wall is a frightening construction, yet she can’t help but to wonder at its charm.

 _An enchantment_ , she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking miss season six....


End file.
